


Ghosting

by nyitia02



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Poltergeists, kagehina if u squint reeeal hard, tsukishima the asshole ghost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyitia02/pseuds/nyitia02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Yamaguchi begins to be haunted by a poltergeist who's a real dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosting

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a while ago for a supernatural prompt and its probably rly bad... not sure if it's ever going to be finished haha
> 
> also the title is a mother mother song because im uncreative

To say that Yamaguchi Tadashi was scared was quite an understatement. In fact, the poor thing was currently curled up in his closet, hands fumbling to properly unlock his phone in his panic. Should he call 911? No, what could they even do? Kageyama? No, he wouldn't believe a word of it. Yachi? She'd probably piss herself just hearing Yamaguchi describe it. Hinata? He honestly didn't know what kind of reaction to expect from Hinata, but he seemed to be the most logical person to call in this situation, if Hinata was a good person to call in any situation.

  
What exactly was Yamaguchi hiding in his closet from, you ask? No, there was no burgular or murderer or wild bear in his house. To be honest, Yamaguchi wasn't very sure he could believe just what the hell was in his house. He still wasn't entirely sure it was real. Why didn't he catch a glance or go out and check?

  
The problem was: he couldn't see whatever this thing was.

Yamaguchi had never been an avid believer in the paranormal. He had never been confronted with a situation that would evoke any sort of opinion on the topic. But when he returned home after school one day and found _every single one of his kitchen cabinets open_ , his mind immediately jumped to an explanation anyone would go to first. A ghost.

  
However, he quickly dismissed the thought, closed the cabinets, checked the house for any signs of break-in or people still inside, and upon finding nothing, he simply got in the shower and filed the incident under "things I am going to pretend never happened" in his brain. It was quickly pulled out of there when he got out of the shower and found the cabinets were all wide open again.

  
He'd closed them, though, hadn't he? Was he going crazy? Was someone messing with him? Was it a prank? He had laughed nervously to himself, yelling into the empty air of his house for whoever was behind this to come out.

  
When no one responded, Yamaguchi ditched the idea of it being a friendly prank, since the culprit probably would've given up by now and come out if it was as easy as that. This was Yamaguchi's life, though. Nothing was ever easy.

  
Thankfully, for the rest of the evening, nothing out of the ordinary happened. He did his homework and ate his dinner and went to bed just like he normally did. Unfortunately, at approximately 4:58 in the morning, Yamaguchi woke up to the sound of thumping down the hall.

Drowsy and out of it, he didn't realize the potential danger, so he rolled out of bed and looked around his house for the source of the noises. He got his answer pretty quickly, when he turned the corner after his room and saw at least ten books that were safely on the bookshelf before now on the ground.

  
This wasn't a joke. Someone wouldn't go as far as to knock books off his shelf at five in the morning, would they? Maybe he was being hunted down by a killer or something, or someone was trying to scare him out of his house for some reason.

  
He stayed awake for the rest of the morning, a little more than too freaked out to go back to sleep. All throughout that time, his bathroom door slammed, his microwave went off, and his doorbell rang frantically.

This was weird. This kind of stuff didn't happen to normal people, right? During school that day, he tried doing research to figure out just what the hell was going on. He came across many websites containing information about the paranormal, but Yamaguchi wasn't sure he was ready to believe that stuff yet. He decided to humor the possibilty anyways.

Apparently, he was being haunted by a poltergeist, and a wild one at that, judging by the description of it and what was happening in his house. Websites recommended setting up cameras in the house or catching it while it was in the act, for fun or to provide proof. There were a lot of videos listed as examples, but Yamaguchi was positive there could be a way each of them were faked. He shrugged at the suggestion, though, figuring "why not", because maybe he'd catch an actual person instead.

When he returned home, all the lights were on, the TV was on, the oven was on, everything that could be switched on was running, the house buzzing with noise. Yamaguchi kicked his shoes off with a huff, and they hit the wall with a loud smack. Whoever was doing this was an asshole. There goes his goddamn electricity bill.

He tried to sleep that night, but he couldn't. Every time he was just about to give in to tiredness, the TV outside his room would flick itself on very loudly. The number of times he had to get up and shut it back off was more than he could count on both his hands.

At this point, it wasn't really scary and unnerving anymore as much as it was annoying. However, he couldn't shake the thought that someone was inside his house, or that someone had rigged all his electronics or something to do as they pleased.

Before he left for school the next day, when the box of cereal pushed itself off the table while his back was turned, Yamaguchi decided that maybe it would be a good idea to set up a camera or two in his house. After he cleaned up all these goddamn cornflakes, of course.

He rummaged through his closet for a bit, trying to find that old camera he'd owned when he was going through his videography phase. It was a bit old and dusty, and parts of it were a little chipped, he found, but it still worked. Unable to find his tripod, he simply stacked up a pile of books and set the camera on top of that to film his kitchen. The kitchen had the best lighting, so he'd be able to see everything a little clearer than he would if he'd put the camera in the bathroom or something.

He made sure the camera was plugged in so it wouldn't lose battery, checked how much memory it had, and pressed record. He waved at the camera awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. He then picked up his school bag, took one last look at the camera and thought one last time about how crazy he was, and left for school.

Yamaguchi's entire day was spent fidgeting and wondering if he was catching anything on his camera. Near the end of the day, he suddenly realized he hadn't been very secretive about setting up the camera, nor had he placed it in a very hidden place, so if there was a real person doing this to his house, the camera would most likely be gone by the time he got home. This only made him fidget more.

Did anything happen while he was gone? Did he catch the person? Or was it a ghost? How much of a mess was his house?

His last question was answered the second he opened his door.

Yamaguchi took one look at his kitchen and groaned very, very loudly. The _fridge_ was open, there was hot sauce all over the floor (which Yamaguchi had mistaken for blood for a second), all the cabinets were open, there was silverware lined up in no particular order on his table, a couple broken plates littered the floor, there was a knife stuck in the wall, and dear fucking lord _the fridge was open-_

On the bright side, the camera was still there. Albeit on the floor and a little more chipped than it had been before, it was there. Yamaguchi hoped to whatever god was listening that it was still intact.

He made his way further inside, finding that the kitchen was the only place in the house that had been destroyed. It was almost like whatever had done it was showing off for the camera.

He trudged back into the kitchen, cleaning up a bit before picking up the camera and bringing it to his room. Homework would have to wait a bit tonight.

Yamaguchi plugged the camera into his computer, finding that it did still work (thank god). He sighed though, realizing he'd have to sift through a good couple hours of footage. He noted that there was much less recorded than the amount of time he was gone. Still not wanting to watch through every second of it, he skipped around a bit, waiting until he saw anything in the camera's view move.

  
Then, near the very end of the recording, just as he was beginning to lose hope, he saw the first cabinet door swing open. Yamaguchi's eyes widened, as he couldn't see any signs of string or trickery or people at all. He watched closely, inches away from his laptop screen, when the second cabinet opened about six seconds later. Yamaguchi felt his heart rate pick up, and he searched crazily for an explanation, but when a logical one wouldn't surface, he could only sit and watch in confused silence.

Soon all the cabinets were open, then the fridge opened, and the bottle of hot sauce was thrown out, the silverware flew out of the drawers and clattered on the table, and the large knife at the very back of the drawer was flung into the wall. He watched all the way until the plates were shattered on the ground and there was silence and stillness for about ten seconds, before something shifted the camera over a bit. It was then pushed backwards about an inch, before the books Yamaguchi had used as a makeshift tripod were violently shoved out from underneath it. The camera clattered to the ground and promptly shut off.

Yamaguchi stared at the empty screen for a very long time.

Maybe he was ready to believe in this ghost thing.

Making sure he saved the video file on his computer, he shakily stood up, peeking out the doorway of his room. He didn't know why he was trying to act so sneaky around a poltergeist of all things, it was probably there watching him the whole time he was in his room.

What if it watched him other times...? Like when he was dressing, or in the shower, or that one night when he'd stayed up a little later than usual with his laptop on and his pants off-

Yamaguchi halted his thoughts as fast as he could. He was NOT going to think about a ghost watching him masturbate. Not today.

Shaking his head, he tiptoed out of his room and made his way into the kitchen. Heart racing a mile a minute, he cleared his throat.

"Is- um, anyone here?"

Of course, there was no response. Yamaguchi thought he felt he chill run down his spine, but he was pretty sure that was just him being paranoid.

"I saw you in my kitchen today," he tried again. "Are you a ghost?"

There was a thump from the other room, and Yamaguchi nearly jumped out of his skin. 

"Who are you?" he squeaked. "Are you evil?"

The room got very, very cold in that moment, and Yamaguchi was about ready to leave the house entirely. A noise behind him almost pushed him to do just that. He whipped around at the speed of light, only to see the newspaper he'd picked last week and forgot to pull out of his paper pile had somehow shuffled its way out of said paper pile.

Yamaguchi froze, watching intently as the newspaper dragged itself off the counter top and flopped on the floor.

He waited for a minute before crouching down next to it, thinking it must have some sort of importance. The page facing up was the obituary page. Yamaguchi scanned the page, seeing a couple old women, an angry looking middle aged man, and a teenage boy. He honestly didn't think the little old women would be haunting him so viciously, so it was between the boy and the scary looking man. The scary looking man definitely looked like the kind of guy to throw a knife in his wall.

A thought crossed his mind. An article had said that demons liked to pose as innocent spirits and trick whoever was being haunted. Maybe this was the case here. Maybe he was being haunted by a demon who was posing as someone who had died recently.

He ran a hand through his hair, picking up the newspaper and throwing it back on the counter. "Is this even real?" he mumbled to himself, leaning his elbows on the kitchen table. "This can't be real." 

As if to make a point, the air around Yamaguchi got even colder than before. The drawer behind him slammed open, the sound of silverware clanging loudly. Yamaguchi yelped, nearly tripping over himself to get to the other side of the room.

The air felt like it was suffocating him, and a fork threw itself out of the drawer, hitting the ground noisily. At that point, Yamaguchi decided he was done. Evil or not, these past couple days had been a little too much for him to take in. He bolted out of the kitchen, hearing other silverware hit the ground as he left. Pushing into his room, he shut the door, grabbing his phone and hiding away in his closet.

That brings us to where we are now. Yamaguchi, shaking in his closet, phone just freshly unlocked. His finger hovered over Hinata's name, trying to plan out what the hell he was supposed to say. He gave up after a second, figuring that it was just Hinata, and he wouldn't judge Yamaguchi if he sounded a little crazy or hard to understand.

The phone rang a couple of times, and Yamaguchi prayed for Hinata to pick up, because the next best person was Yachi, and he really didn't want to scare her like this.

Thankfully, Hinata picked up after a couple of rings. There was faint muttering and a little laugh in the background before Yamaguchi heard Hinata's familiar cheerful voice. 

"Hey, Yamaguchi, what's up?"

"Um, hey Hinata, is now a good time?" he stammered, trying to reference the talking he heard just a second ago.

"Yeah, Kageyama's just here, that's all."

Yamaguchi sighed. So much for not being judged. Whatever. "Listen, there's something weird going on over at my house, and-"

"WHAT?" Hinata practically yelled. "Are you okay!?"

"Y-yeah, I think! I mean, it's not a burgular or anything, it's just-" he paused. How was he going to say this without sounding crazy?

"Just what? Yamaguchi, you're even worrying Kageyama!"

"I think-" he paused again. "Okay, this is going to sound stupid, but I think I'm being haunted by a ghost or something."

"A ghost?" Hinata repeated loudly, and Yamaguchi could _hear_ Kageyama scoffing in the background.

"Yeah, it's been here for a couple days, messing up my house, and I even caught it on video. I'm kinda sorta really freaked out right now, and I-"

Hinata interrupted him once again. "Come over here! I mean, if you're really scared, and bring the video too! Kageyama needs some convincing."

Yamaguchi thanked the gods it was a Friday evening so he wouldn't have to worry about school the next day. He was about to agree to come over when he heard Kageyama hissing at Hinata quietly. It sounded something like "time alone", and Yamaguchi immediately felt bad. He didn't want to butt in on any plans.

"Am I messing with any plans, though?" he asked, already beginning to plan out how he was going to sleep at home tonight.

"Oh, you heard Kageyama? Don't worry about that dumbass, just come on over! We want you to feel safe, _right BaKageyama?"_ There was a thump and an "oof" sound from the other line, and Yamaguchi assumed Hinata elbowed Kageyama.

Thankful for Hinata's kindness but still feeling guilty, Yamaguchi thanked the two and hung up, packing his stuff into a spare backpack and throwing open the door to his room. His plan was to leave the house as fast as he possibly could.

However, once he speedwalked into the kitchen, he found something carved into the wall with the big knife in the very back of the silverware drawer. It only took him half a second to read and process, and took even faster to get him running out the door.

_"I am real."_


End file.
